megaversal_background_generatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Psi-Stalkers
'Psi-Stalker R.C.C.' The Psi-stalker is a mutant human who, during the Dark Age after the Great Cataclysm, evolved to feed on psychic energy and developed psychic sensitive powers. Fallen to barbarism, most Psi-Stalkers have survived for over two centuries as hunters of the supernatural and practitioners of magic. Unlike normal humans, the Psi-Stalker is a natural predator and P.P.E. vampire! The predator senses the use of psychic/magic energy (I.S.P. and P.P.E.), and can follow the distinctive energy trail like a bloodhound following a specific scent. Even though all creatures have a certain level of potential psychic energy (P.P.E.), the Psi-Stalker can tell the subtle differences between normal energies and psychic and magic energies. Some innate instinct draws the Stalker to those creatures who are psionic or magical. This same instinct makes the mutant want to kill his prey and drink its P.P.E. (which, for a brief instant, doubles when the victim dies). Fortunately, Psi-Stalkers can resist their bloodlust and train themselves not to kill. However, even these "restrained" and "civilized" Psi-Stalkers love the thrill of the hunt and would prefer to kill when they feed. If nothing else, it makes life easier to kill the prey and the amount of P.P.E. released at the moment of death is a bigger rush and much more satisfying! The Coalition States have trained these mutant humans with the Psi-Stalker instincts and abilities to become an elite military police force, specializing in hunting down psychic and magic criminals, supernatural beings,' and paranormal interlopers. In addition to the Stalkers natural abilities, the warriors are trained in basic military procedure and combat skills. They are also trained to control their urge to kill. The Coalition Psi-Stalkers will not kill unless the soldier is given authorization to use deadly force, which is always approved when stalking a demon or other supernatural being and frequently when in pursuit of dangerous criminals. Because of the Coalitions stand against nonhumans, Psi-Stalkers can never achieve the same rank as true humans, and they can be distinguished from other Coalition soldiers by their spiked helmet and the letters "PSI" emblazoned on the chest of their armor and uniforms. ALL Psi-Stalkers are registered psychics with the IC and bear the IC bar code and implant. Coalition Psi-Stalkers generally lead Dog Packs, or are part of a Special Forces team or other special operation, especially those involving practitioners of magic, psychics, monsters and the supernatural. A full 15% of the Coalition Army is composed of Psi-Stalkers. Although most are obedient and loyal to the CS, many are bolder, more officious and disrespectful of officers they don't like. This is due, in part, to their "Second-Class Citizen" stature within Coalition society (many normal citizens fear them) and their more aggressive nature. Psi-Stalkers are different from true humans. In addition to their famous psychic powers and the fact that they live on psychic energy rather than solid food, they are strikingly different in physically appearance. Average height is more consistent at 6 to 6.6 inches tall, half are ambidextrous, neither male or female has any body hair (not on their heads, arms, legs, or anywhere), and their skin is a pale, powder white with faint hints of pink around their lips and eyes. Their eyes are typically a piercing blue or a smoldering gray. Most Psi-Stalkers suffer from a certain amount of hypertension and like to be physically active. Wild Psi-Stalkers (and some CS) often adorn their bodies with tattoos or war paint, and like to look more menacing than they really are. Note: The following powers are different or more powerful than some of the common psionic powers which these abilities may resemble and are limited to the Psi-Stalker R.C.C. All Psi-Stalkers, CS, civilized or wild, have the same natural abilities, only their level of self-control, availability of skills and equipment vary. Alignments: Any, but all psi-stalkers tend to be independent and willful, at least to some degree. Scrupulous, Unprincipled, Anarchist, and Miscreant are all common alignments among these mutants. The Eight Attributes: Number of six-sided dice rolled is designated. : I.Q. 3D6, M.E. 4D6, M.A. 3D6, P.S. 3D6, P.P. 3D6, P.E. 4D6, P.B. 3D6, Spd. 5D6 Hit Points: P.E. attribute number plus 1D6 per each level of experience starting with level one. S.D.C.: Start with 10. More will be gained in the normal manner through OCC, Skill choices and by M.O.S. Average P.P.E.: 2d6, plus see P.P.E. Consumption requirements. Occupational Character Classes (O.C.C.s): Horror Factor: Not applicable. Physical Appearance: Varies widely. Height: Men: 72” + 3d4” (6'6" is average) : Women: 66” + 3d4” (6' is average) Fit Weight: Men: 90 + (Height difference rolled multiplied by half the character's Physical Strength attribute) (150 lbs is average) : Women: 80 + (Height difference rolled multiplied by half the character's Physical Strength attribute) (140 lbs is average) : Note: A character's Fit Weight can increase or decrease based on body fat levels, skeletal frame size, and other attributes. Average Life Span: 60-130 years. Special/Natural Abilities: See below. note that psionic saving bonuses from a high M.E. are not cumulative with racial bonus to save vs. psionics Magic: None. Psionics: See Special Abilities Below, as well as the Psi-Stalker MOS Choices (which include further psionic abilities which develop early, but are fully realized in training). 'Special/Natural Abilities' 'Sense Psychic and Magic Energy' Like a bloodhound smelling a familiar scent, the Psi-Stalker can detect the presence of psychic energy; specifically fellow psionics (I.S.P.) and magic (P.P.E. specifically oriented toward magic, Techno-Wizardry, and magical devices). The ability is constant and automatic. The moment a psychic "scent" is within the character's range, he or she will recognize it. For example: If a psychic (minor, major, or master) enters the room, the Psi-Stalker will instantly sense it, as well as be able to trace it to the specific individual. Furthermore, the Stalker has a chance of recognizing that specific person's psychic scent again. This ability also enables him to stalk/track a specific psychic scent. Base Skill: 20% +5% per additional level of experience. If the Psi-Stalker has a bit of hair, skin, blood, or an article of clothing recently worn (4 hours or less) by the subject being hunted, the ability to follow the psychic trail enjoys a bonus of +20%. If psionic powers or magic is being used within the Psi-Stalker's range of sensitivity, he will sense that too. The psychic impression will indicate whether the energy source is far or near, up or down, and whether it is a small or great amount of energy. If the energy is being continually expended, like a series of magic spells or psionic attacks, or a long duration effect, the predator can track it to the source with ease. : Base Skill: 60% +5% per level of experience (roll once every melee). It is also likely that the character will recognize the scent again if encountered at some other time; 20% +5% per level of experience. :: The presence of other P.P.E. sources may confuse the scent and inflicts a -10% skill penalty (-20 if numerous sources). Close proximity to a ley line (2 miles/3.2 km) will reduce the ability to track a specific psychic scent by half. Close proximity to a ley line nexus point (4 miles/6.4 km) will completely obliterate the scent, making it impossible to find or pick up later. This is one reason why Psi-Stalkers are rarely found near a ley line unless a large number of prey inhabit the area. Of course, this also means that a Psi-Stalker can sense ley lines or a nexus point from up to 10 miles (16 km) away, plus one mile (1.6 km) per level of experience. : Ranges: Sensitivity to a fellow psychic or magic practitioner not using his powers is 50 feet (15m) +20 feet (6 m) per each additional level of experience. :: Sensitivity to psionic and magic powers being used is 600 feet (182 m) +100 (30.5 m) per level of experience. :: When tracking a psychic scent, roll percentile dice every 1000 feet (305 m) to see if the hunter is still on the trail. : Duration: Automatic and constant. : I.S.P.: None, automatic ability. 'Sense Supernatural Beings' Identical in function to the previous ability, except one senses the super-distinctive psychic scent of the supernatural. : The ability to identify the specific type of paranormal creature is a Base Skill: 40% +5% per level of experience, and includes demons, vampires, and entities. :: Tracking by psychic scent alone is a Base Skill: 30% +5% per level of experience. 70% +3% per level of experience if the supernatural being is expending psionic or magic energy while the Stalker is on his trail. : Ranges: Sensitivity to the presence of a supernatural being not using its powers is 50 feet (15m) per level of experience. Sensitivity to supernatural magic or psionics being expended through spell weaving or psi attacks, is 1000 feet (305 m) +100 feet (30.5 m) per additional level of experience. : Duration: Automatic and constant. : I.S.P.: None, automatic. : Note: Close proximity to ley lines and nexus points always have the exact same adverse effects. 'Psi-Bonuses' As a master psionic, the Psi-Stalker needs to roll a 10 or higher to save versus psionic attack, and enjoys a bonus of +5 to save (additional bonuses from M.E. not applicable). This means the character must roll a 6 or higher to save vs. psionics! +5 to save vs. mind control and mind altering drugs; +6 to save vs. horror factor! 'Magic Bonuses' Natural magic resistance provides a bonus of +1D4 to save versus magic attacks of any kind. Physical Attributes & Bonuses Add +1 attack per melee round, ambidextrous, and paired weapons. Can leap six feet (1.8 m) high or 10 feet (3 m) long (add 20% to length with running start), and has excellent balance (80% +2% per level of experience). Remember, needs little solid food and water to live, subsists on P.P.E. 'Nourishment' The Psi-Stalker must feed on a minimum of 50 P.P.E. or I.S.P. a week, preferably 80 to 100. To feed without killing, the predator must hunt down a psychic, practitioner of magic or supernatural creature, physically capture the prey, cut it, and psionically drain all its available P.P.E. points. Other than the cut (1D6 S.D.C. damage) the victim suffers, he temporarily loses all P.P.E.; a potentially dangerous situation for any magic user, but hardly life threatening. Psychics temporarily lose half their I.S.P. from a Psi-Stalker energy drain, as well as all their P.P.E. Once the Psi-Stalker begins to feed, he cannot stop until all the P.P.E. has been absorbed. The absorption process is instantaneous (about 5 seconds). P.P.E. and I.S.P. will recover naturally, but temporarily disrupts the victim's psychic essence and mages are left with no personal P.P.E. to draw upon to cast magic. Note: The Psi-Stalker can not feed on the P.P.E. of beings who are not psychic, practitioners of magic, or supernatural in nature. They can, however, absorb mystic ley line energy, but the taste is bad, like sour milk, and the ley lines disrupt the character's senses. The preferred form of nourishment, even among civilized Psi-Stalkers, is to hunt and kill one's victim. The victim can be a psychic, practitioner of magic, creature of magic (faerie folk, dragon, etc.) or supernatural being. At the moment of death, the victim's P.P.E. is doubled. The stalker can absorb the energy of his kill from as far as 300 yards/meters away. No need for normal food or water! As P.P.E. energy vampires, Psi-Stalkers have little need to consume solid food or water. The mutant does not require more than one pound (0.45 kg) of meat and eight ounces of water a week to remain healthy and strong. Furthermore, the character can go without solid food or water for up to three weeks, if necessary, without the slightest ill effect. However, being deprived of the proper P.P.E. energy will inflict physical damage and the character will die of starvation within three weeks. : P.P.E. Requirements: needs to consume a minimum of 50 P.P.E. per week to function without fatigue, weakness or penalty. For every week with less than 50 P.P.E., the Psi-Stalker suffers 6D6 points of damage to both hit points and S.D.C., down to a minimum of two points each, and reduce all bonuses and attacks per melee by half. After three weeks of starvation the character will be so weak that unless P.P.E. becomes available he will die within 1D6 days. 'Psionic empathy with animals' Psi-Stalkers automatically have an affinity with animals of all kinds. Domesticated animals will always take an immediate liking to them and will do their best to please them. This empathy automatically gives the mutant the ability to ride any horse (wild or tame) or any other non-predatory animal at +15% bonus to ride them and/or work with any domestic animals. With the exception of felines and mutant or alien predators, wild animals will react to the Psi-Stalker as if he was a fellow woodland creature and allow him to walk among them without fear. This ability enables Psi-Stalkers to operate in the wild without causing animals to react to their presence; birds do not fly away, animals do not run, and therefore, do not indicate the approach of an intruder. Even watchdogs will not sound a bark of alarm at their presence, and Dog Boys and mutant bears usually get along with them famously. Note: The affinity with animals means that the character will hunt and eat meat only for food, never for pleasure, and feels sadness whenever he sees an animal in distress. Most feline, mutant and alien predators seem to see the Psi-Stalker as a fellow hunter and a threat. Wild cats and mutant felines will frequently select a Psi-Stalker as their first target in battle, and will not respond to the character in a positive manner regardless of how nice the Psi-Stalker may be. Psi-Stalkers are the only creatures that the Xiticix Killer will attack, other than the Xiticix insectoids. (Source: Adapted from WB: 16 Lone Star entry on Psi-Stalkers) 'Rolling Attributes' When determining attributes, you have two options. The first option is to roll them as described in the racial description above, assigning them to your stats. If, while rolling attributes with a range of 3d6, you roll a total of 16, 17, or 18, then you may roll 1d6 extra and add it to that total. You may also reroll any result less than 9. This applies to attributes with ranges of 4d6 and 5d6 as well, but the numbers needed are different. Results of 22, 23, or 24 are needed for 4d6 attributes to receive an extra bonus die, and results of 28, 29, or 30 are needed for 5d6 attributes to receive an extra bonus die. The second option is to roll 1d100, and determine which of the following quick roll tables you will use. You may use either the specific roll you used, or you may reverse the numbers and choose that result instead. The attributes must be rolled individually and specifically noted in the roll. Example: 03:45, Today: CS 4th Army Command rolled 22 using 1d6+18. Brainy IQ: 1d6+18. Psi-Stalker Quick Roll Attributes and Suggested M.O.S. 01-11% Brainy : I.Q. 1D6+18 : M.E. 1D6+16 : M.A. 1D4+10 : P.S. 1D6+9 : P.P. 1D4+13 : P.E. 1D4+8 : P.B. 1D6+9 : Spd. 1D6+18 Your character is best suited to an M.O.S. that involves mental challenges, assessing data, research, creating/building, learning, engineering, electronics, science, medicine, and strategies and tactics. 13-26% Strong-willed : I.Q. 1D6+11 : M.E. 1D6+23 : M.A. 1D6+9 : P.S. 1D6+9 : P.P. 1D4+13 : P.E. 1D6+14 : P.B. 1D6+9 : Spd. 1D6+15 Your character is best suited to an M.O.S. that involves focus, self-discipline, and challenges. 27-39% Charismatic : I.Q. 1D6+10 : M.E. 1D6+13 : M.A. 1D6+18 : P.S. 1D4+10 : P.P. 1D4+10 : P.E. 1D6+13 : P.B. 1D6+14 : Spd. 1D6+16 Your character is best suited to an M.O.S. that involves leadership, officer training, teaching, communications, performing, espionage, and subterfuge. 40-51% Physically Strong : I.Q. 1D4+10 : M.E. 1D4+14 : M.A. 1D6+10 : P.S. 1D6+19 : P.P. 1D4+12 : P.E. 1D6+19 : P.B. 1D6+12 : Spd. 1D6+18 Your character is best suited to an M.O.S. that that involves physicality, mechanics, athletics, combat, and strength. 52-65% Fast Reflexes and High Dexterity : I.Q. 1D4+10 : M.E. 1D6+13 : M.A. 1D6+8 : P.S. 1D6+9 : P.P. 1D6+19 : P.E. 1D6+13 : P.B. 1D6+10 : Spd. 1D6+24 Your character is best suited to an M.0.S. that involves the precision use or hands, tools, weapons, targeting, fast physical reaction, combat, building, surgery and other areas where steady and fast hands are a key element. 66-78% Great Endurance : I.Q. 1D4+9 : M.E. 1D6+18 : M.A. ID6+8 : P.S. 1D6+9 : P.P. 1D6+9 : P.E. 1D6+23 : P.B. 1D6+9 : Spd. 1D6+19 Your character is best suited to an M.0.S. that requires physical durability and mental toughness. 79-88% Gorgeous or Handsome : I.Q. 1D4+10 : M.E. 1D6+13 : M.A. 1D6+15 : P.S. ID6+11 : P.P. 1D6+8 : P.E. 1D6+13 : P.B. 1D4+20 : Spd. 1D6+16 Your character is best suited to an M.O.S. that involves command, teaching, communications, performing, trickery, or subterfuge. 89-00% Fast as Lightning : I.Q. 1D4+9 : M.E. 1D6+13 : M.A. 1D6+9 : P.S. 1D6+9 : P.P. 1D6+14 : P.E. 1D6+14 : P.B. 1D6+10 : Spd. 2D6+27 Your character is best suited to an M.O S. that involves quickness and dexterity, including targeting, combat, fast physical reaction, and other areas where fast hands and feet are an asset. Back to Rifts CS Character Creation Choose your O.C.C. and continue character creation.